Distant Relative
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu] "Hei, kenapa aku yang di bawah?" "Lho? Tadi kau bilang mau dihibur kan?" "Iya, tapi bukan begini maksudku, kita lakukan seperti biasa," Warn Inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Disclaim : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warn :** Yaoi, Lemon, sepertinya PWP, OOC, gaje, alur cepat, typo(s), EYD berantakan, minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair : **S.N.S

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Family? -_-a

**A/N : Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

* * *

**Distant Relative**

* * *

"Naruto," panggil sang ibu—Kushina.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini ada teman ayah yang mau datang ke sini berserta keluarganya, dan mungkin juga anaknya adalah saudara jauhmu."

"Eh? Aku punya saudara jauh?"

"Begitulah. Ternyata teman ayahmu itu mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan ayah."

"Hm, begitu."

"Ya, dan sepertinya kau dan anak mereka seumur."

"Apa aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan anaknya?"

"Sebenarnya sih sudah, tapi _kaa-san_ yakin kau sudah lupa. Benar 'kan?"

"Hehe."

"Yah, tak apa. Lagipula kau bertemu dengannya pada saat kalian masih kecil, jelas kalau kau tidak ingat."

"Kapan mereka datang?"

"Nanti malam."

"Mereka akan menginap?"

"Begitulah, dan kau harus bertingkah laku yang baik!"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Ah, kalian sudah datang ya," sapa Kushina tersenyum.

"Kushi-chan, aku kangen padamu," ujar Mikoto dan langsung memeluk Kushina.

"Sama, Miko-chan. Aku juga kangen padamu. Sudah beberapa tahun ya kita tidak bertemu."

Sedangkan Fugaku dan Minato hanya saling tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Kushina.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kalian?" tanya Mikoto balik.

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

Saat itu muncullah sosok berambut raven dari balik badan Fugaku.

"Ah, kau pasti Sasuke ya? Sudah besar rupanya. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Itachi?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Ah, dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya di Tokyo, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Hm, begitu ya, sayang sekali. Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Mereka semua memasuki kediaman Namikaze, menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Sebentar ya, aku panggil Naruto dulu," ujar Kushina dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya.

Tak berapa lama, keluarlah seorang remaja berambut pirang bersama sang ibu yang menemaninya, mereka segera turun ke bawah.

"Ah, Naru-chan!" seru Mikoto yang langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto, "Kau… Kau… Kau makin 'cantik' saja!"

"Ca-Cantik?"

"Hehe. Oh ya Naru-chan, apa kau masih ingat dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Dia yang _kaa-san_ bilang adalah saudara jauhmu," ujar Kushina mengintrupsi.

Mikoto menarik Naruto menuju ruang tamu dan disusul oleh Kushina, begitu sampai, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan.

"Hei, kenapa hanya diam? Padahal dulu kalian akrab, ayolah jangan malu-malu," ujar Mikoto sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

'Bukannya malu-malu, tapi canggung. Ternyata aku benar-benar lupa dengan anak bernama Sasuke ini. Walaupun mereka bilang aku dan dia akrab dulunya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa canggungku,' batin Naruto.

"Haaah~ kalian ini. Mungkin kalian butuh waktu berdua ya untuk mengingat satu sama lain. Kalau begitu, ajaklah Sasuke ke kamarmu, Naruto,"

"Eh?"

"Kok 'eh?'"

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aduh, _Kaa-san_ ada-ada saja, di tempat yang ramai dengan keluarga saja aku seperti ini, apalagi kalau hanya berdua.

"Err, baiklah. Ayo, Sasuke."

Dia mengikutiku di belakang, dan sampailah kami di kamarku.

"Maaf, kamarku agak sedikit berantakan."

"Hn."

Irit sekali bicaranya, bagaiamana aku bisa mengajaknya ngobrol kalau dia seperti ini, sepertinya dia anak yang pendiam. Haaah~ membuat suasana semakin canggung saja.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum dulu."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, namun saat hendak kubuka, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

Cklek. Cklek.

"Eh? Kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?"

Aku bermaksud memutar kuncinya, tapi kegiatanku terhenti saat kurasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

**[End of Naruto's POV] **

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke mulai bergerak menutup mulut si pirang. Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, karena itu dia diam saja.

Grep!

"Nnnh!" Naruto terkejut saat merasakan tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam 'milik'nya dari luar celana yang ia pakai.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan desahan Naruto, dia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya memainkan milik si pirang.

"Mmph!"

Kali ini bukan hanya tangan Sasuke yang bekerja, mulutnya pun juga—Sasuke mengulum cuping Naruto.

"Ngh…"

Kuluman itu berpindah menuju perbatasan antara leher dan pundak Naruto, dihisap dan digigit daerah sekitar itu sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Nh! Nh!"

"Kita pindah ke kasur," ujar Sasuke sambil 'menyeret' Naruto tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari mulut si pirang.

Bruk!

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" tanya Naruto sinis.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau ini mau apa? Jangan macam-macam."

"Hm, ya, aku takkan macam-macam, aku hanya satu macam."

"Aku serius! Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku sekarang!"

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas, "Kau tau? Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu, kau sudah menarik perhatianku, dan tak kusangka ternyata saat kau besar kau jadi semenarik ini."

"Heh? Bahkan aku tidak mengingatmu."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengingatku."

"Tunggu dulu—Mph."

Bibir Naruto sudah terkunci dengan bibir Sasuke, lidah si raven berusaha untuk masuk, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh si pirang, "Akh, Sasuke,"

Apa boleh buat, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dan berhasil membuat bibir itu terbuka. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Sasuke mulai bermain di dalam mulut Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke pun mulai bekerja lagi. Tangan itu masuk ke dalam baju si pirang, memainkan titik senstif yang ada di dada si pirang.

"Ngh…"

Naruto tidak diam begitu saja, dia terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman didorong-dorong seperti itu, akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dengar, _Dobe_. Kalau tanganmu tidak bisa diam, akan kuikat tanganmu."

"_Kuso Teme_! Hentikan perbuatanmu ini! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat—"

"Pintunya terkunci 'kan?"

"Iya memang, tapi—Hei! Bagaimana kau tau pintunya terkunci?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, "Aku tau kau cukup pintar untuk menemukan jawabannya,"

"Kau… Jadi kau yang menguncinya?!"

"Kita lanjutkan, _Dobe_."

"Akh, tidak! Kita baru bertemu lagi dan kau sudah berani melakukan ini padaku?!" Naruto terus menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak mendekat lagi.

"Kita sudah bertemu dari lama."

"Lalu?! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan saudara jauhmu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu? Kau itu—"

"Aku menyukaimu, _Dobe_."

Naruto terdiam, "Apa...?"

"Aku tidak mau kau diambil orang lain," lanjut Sasuke.

Safir Naruto melirik ke arah lain, "…Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya sekarang?"

Pemuda raven itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas, "Ini sudah tanggung. Seharusnya kau tau aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, dan saat aku lihat kau tumbuh besar menjadi seperti ini… Jujur, aku tidak tahan,"

"Bodoh…" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Ha-Hah?" Wajah si pirang memerah mendengar kata-kata itu. Apa sih?

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "Lakukan sesukamu," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum, sekilas ia mencium pipi Naruto sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat baju Naruto, sementara si empunya baju hanya terus menahan malu.

Sasuke mulai mengulum salah satu titik senstif yang ada di dada Naruto, sambil memainkan yang lainnya.

"Ahh, Sa-Sasuke…" Astaga, dia baru pertama kali merasakan yang seperti ini.

Pemuda raven itu juga kembali menyentuh bagian bawah Naruto, meremasnya dari luar celana.

"Akh, jangan menyentuhnya lagi, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, hentikan, ah…"

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, dilihatnnya wajah tan yang sudah memerah itu, "Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau kau mengeluarkan suara seperti itu?"

"Karena itu berhenti!"

"Sebentar lagi, _Dobe_," Sasuke mengeluarkan milik Naruto.

"Uwah, tidak usah dikeluarkan, Sasuke!" Akh, Naruto benar-benar malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Yang ini juga minta dimanjakan," Pemuda raven itu pun memasukkan milik Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"A-Ah…"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setetes cairan kental mulai dirasakan oleh Sasuke, 'Sudah keluar rupanya,'

Sasuke pun sedikit menghisapnya sekaligus meremasnya.

"Ahn, Sasuke… Jangan dihisap begitu, akh…"

"Ahhh, Sasuke!" Keluarlah cairan milik Naruto.

Sasuke terus mengulum barang Naruto sambil berusaha menelan seluruh cairan pemuda pirang itu, kali ini jari-jarinya juga ikut bekerja, jari-jari tersebut mulai memasuki rektum si pirang.

"Akh! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluarkan jarimu—Ah!"

"Mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberimu rasa nikmat."

"Aku lelah, 'Suke…"

"Sebentar, _Dobe._ Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

"Ahh, sudah... Aku—Ngh!"

Ketemu.

"Persiapan selesai, saatnya menuju tahap terakhir," Sasuke melebarkan kaki Naruto, dan memposisikan miliknya tepat di hadapan rektum si pirang. Pemuda raven itu mulai memasukkan ujung miliknya dengan perlahan.

"Ah… Sa-Sakit… Sasuke…"

"Tahan sedikit, _Dobe_. Kau sempit sekali, akh."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maaf, Naruto," Dengan sekali sentak pun milik Sasuke sudah ada sepenuhnya di dalam rektum Naruto.

"Ahhh! Sakit,_ Teme_!"

"Maaf..."

"Sial, kau tidak kira-kira!"

"Maafkan aku," Sekali lagi Sasuke meminta maaf, ia mengecup kening Naruto, "Ini akan segera selesai,"

Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda raven itu langsung memulai kegiatannya. Hentakkan awal memang pelan, namun semakin lama semakin kuat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasuke!"

"_Dobe_…"

"Sasuke... Sudah!"

"Sebentar lagi..."

"NGH! AHHH! SASUKE!"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Nh… Ah!"

"Hen-Hentikan… A-Aku lelah…"

"Akh!"

"Sa-Sakit… Ngh…"

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaa!"

Pagi ini seorang Namikaze Naruto telah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan diawali sebuah teriakan, ada apa sebenarnya?

'Mi-Mimpi apa barusan? Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Tunggu, jangan-jangan aku…' Naruto membuka sedikit selimutnya, mengintip sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya, 'Uwaaa! Ternyata benar! Aku basah! Harus cepat-cepat membersihkan diri,'

"_Dobe_."

GLEK!

"Y-Ya?"

"Kenapa kau?"

"Ti-Tidak."

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan," ujar Sasuke yang semakin mendekat pada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit kaget, namun segera terganti dengan seringai jail. Naruto yang melihat itu sudah ngeri sendiri.

"Kau basah, _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang telah basah dengan cairan Naruto di kasur, tak lupa masih dengan seringai jailnya.

"A-A…"

"Mau kubantu mengeluarkan sisanya?"

"Ti-Tidak perlu, aku mau mandi."

Naruto hendak berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tak apa, Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Uwaaa! Lepas, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mulai menjilati tengkuk Naruto, dan tangannya bekerja di bawah sana.

"Ah… Ja-Jangan, Sasuke… Ngh…"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa lebih baik?"

"Akh… 'Suke…"

Sasuke tersenyum, sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai menikmati permainannya. Bibir Sasuke berpindah ke kuping Naruto, dijilatnya kuping itu.

"Mmh… Hen-Hentikan—Ah."

Naruto merapatkan kedua kakinya, membuat tangan Sasuke terjepit.

"_Dobe_, lebarkan kakimu, kau membuat tanganku terjepit."

Tidak ada respon dari Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto yang sudah kehabisan nafas, wajahnya pun memerah. Seringai jail Sasuke makin terlukis, dilebarkannya kaki Naruto, dan dimainkannya kembali milik pemuda pirang itu dengan lebih ganas.

"Nh! Aaah! Hentikan, Sasuke! Ja-Jangan… Jangan menyentuhnya lagi!"

* * *

**(Fast Storyline Mode -_-v)**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke datang dan menginap di Mansion Naruto, dan sudah resmi pula kedua remaja itu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kekasih? Hm, entahlah, hubungan mereka memang tidak jelas, tapi mungkin jawabannya 'ya'.

Malam ini seorang berambut raven sedang berjalan gontai menuju kamar kekasihnya. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat si pirang sedang membaca komik.

"Hei, Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kusut sekali."

"_Dobe_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu."

"Ya, katakan saja."

"Aku… Besok aku akan pulang ke Tokyo."

"Hah? Pulang? Cepat sekali," Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat 'kan? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau itu kemauan orangtuaku."

"Jadi kita akan melakukan hubungan jarak jauh? Padahal kita baru saja menjalin hubungan."

"Entahlah, mungkin ya, tapi kuusahakan itu tidak akan lama."

"Begitu…" Naruto berbalik, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa.

"Naruto, untuk terakhir kali dalam minggu ini, hibur aku," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengar permintaan itu, dia sangat-sangat tau apa yang diinginkan sang Uchiha bungsu saat ini, yang dia minta bukanlah sembarang hiburan.

"Bo-Bodoh kau! Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah meminta hal seperti itu?"

Sasuke tidak merespon.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menghiburmu,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tumben-tumbenan si _Dobe_ mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya tanpa penolakan yang keras terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tidak mau merasa senang dulu, takut-takut kalau arti kata 'hibur' miliknya berbeda dengan arti kata 'hibur' milik Naruto.

"_Dobe_, kau serius? Kau tidak salah mengartikan kata 'hibur' yang tadi aku bilang 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke tempat tidur, dan… Bruk!

"Hei, kenapa aku yang di bawah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi kau bilang mau dihibur 'kan?"

"Tapi, bukan begini maksudku, kita lakukan seperti biasanya."

"_Teme_… Dimana-mana orang yang dihibur itu di bawah, sedangkan yang menghibur di atas."

"Sejak kapan ada pengertian seperti itu? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ralat perkataanku tadi."

Sasuke hendak bangun, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto, "Eits, tunggu dulu, _Teme_. Kau tidak bisa meralat kata-katamu lagi, dari perkataanmu tadi, secara tak langsung kau sudah memintaku untuk menjadi yang di atas kali ini. Lagipula kau belum merasakan sentuhanku," Sebuah senyum jail terukir di wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mematung di tempat. Sepertinya ekspresi mereka terukar.

Ah, mungkin sekarang bukan hari yang baik untuk si Uchiha bungsu, dia salah memilih kata-kata yang akhirnya menyebabkan hal fatal. Kalau dipikir dengan logika, memang benar apa yang dikatakan si pirang, bahwa yang dihibur menempati posisi di bawah, karena posisi di bawah lebih dominan merasa nikmat dibanding yang di atas, dan otomatis dia akan 'terhibur'.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dia salah besar dalam memilih kata-kata, sejak kapan _Dobe_-nya menjadi pintar? Pantas saja si _Dobe_ mau menerima permintaan itu tanpa ada penolakan sama sekali. Lainkali dia harus hati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata.

"Hoi, jangan mematung seperti itu," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar dari kegiatan mematungnya, ditatapnya Naruto.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai, _Teme_," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Baiklah, ia ingin tauu sejauh mana Naruto bisa memuaskan dirinya.

Naruto memulai aksinya, dia mencium bibir Sasuke, dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk—sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya waktu itu.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Naruto bermain di dalamnya. Alhasil, dia terkejut sendiri, ternyata si pirang lumayan juga dalam hal melakukan 'ciuman'. Lidah mereka saling mengajak bermain.

Lama mereka 'bermain berasama', Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang sedikit kehabisan nafas.

"Lumayan juga kau, _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum angkuh yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku tidak seburuk seperti yang kau pikirkan ketika berada di atas."

"Kau suka main perempuan, bukan?"

Duak!

"Jaga omonganmu itu, _Teme_! Bukannya kau yang sepert itu? Wajahmu kan idaman wanita!"

"Akh, tidak perlu memukulku, _Dobe_. Aku kan hanya mengira, dan aku tidak seperti itu."

Tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke, sedangkan wajahnya mengarah pada telinga pemuda raven itu, "Kita lanjutkan, _Teme_,"

Naruto langsung mengulum cuping Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yah, tidak akan semudah itu untuk mendengar desahan pemuda raven ini.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu turun menuju tengkuk Sasuke, bibirnya mulai bermain di sana untuk membuat _kissmark_.

"Kh!" Sakit juga gigitan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mengangkat baju Sasuke, jari-jarinya mulai memainkan titik sensitif yang ada di dada si raven, sekaligus mengulum yang lainnya.

Puas bermain di area itu, dia kembali menatap pemuda raven itu, "Sasuke, kau itu kalau mau mendesah dan mengerang tidak usah ditahan,"

"Heh, memangnya aku sama sepertimu yang mendesah ataupun mengerang secara 'lepas' seperti anak perempuan?"

Duak!

Sasuke Uchiha mendapat jitakan untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mendesah secara 'lepas'," ujar Naruto percaya diri.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, kali ini sasarannya adalah 'milik' pemuda raven itu. Dia mulai membuka kancing sekaligus resleting celana itu.

"Sudah bersiap untuk melakukan adegan terakhir, hm?" Senyum angkuh Sasuke kembali terlihat.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Naruto dengan senyum _innocent_ miliknya.

Naruto mulai memainkan milik Sasuke, untuk masalah yang satu ini ternyata dia juga tidak kalah lihai dengan Sasuke.

"Cukup lihai juga kau, _Dobe_. Akh."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkanku,"

"Tapi, kau tidak selihai diriku."

Bruk!

Sasuke merubah posisi mereka, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam saat mendapati dirinya sudah kembali berada di bawah, " Apa...? Sasuke, kau―mph," Bisa-bisanya pemuda raven itu merubah posisi di tengah-tengah permainan.

"Ahh, kau curang!" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit mendesah saat wajah putih Sasuke bermain di lehernya, "Sasuke, akh..."

"Hentikan―Ah!―Hentikan, Sasuke!"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Saat pagi tiba, kedua pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Cih, ternyata kau selamat ya, _Dobe_."

"Tentu saja."

"Beruntung kau, kemarin aku sedang lelah."

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Lainkali kau tidak akan lolos lagi."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Yak, pertengkaran kecil di pagi hari. Mereka segera beranjak dari kasur, bisa gawat kalau 'bekas' mereka ini terlihat para orangtua.

Sasuke pun memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih, sementara Naruto merapikan kasur dan menunggu giliran kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Kushina, Minato, kami pulang dulu ya," pamit Mikoto beserta keluarga.

"Ya, sering-sering bermain dan menginaplah di sini," Kushina tersenyum.

"Tentu, kami akan berusaha untuk bermain lagi dalam waktu dekat ini."

Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sasuke, adakah sesuatu yang mau kau katakan pada Naruto sebelum pulang?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya, dan kembali menatap tajam pada Naruto, "Namikaze Naruto, aku akan membalas semua perbuatanmu,"

Kali ini Naruto yang terdiam, tapi setelah beberapa saat cengiran khasnya mulai keluar, "Aku tunggu itu, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sedangkan kedua orangtua dari masing-masing pihak hanya terbengong, kenapa anak mereka berkata seperti itu? Apa selama ini mereka tidak akur? Entahlah, hanya SasuNaru dan Author yang tau.

Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar begitu saja meninggalkan keluarganya di dalam Mansion Namikaze. Sedangkan Naruto langsung memasuki kediamannya.

"Ahaha, anak-anak jaman sekarang. Baiklah, sekali lagi kami pamit pulang ya," ujar Mikoto sambil membawa barang-barangnya keluar.

Sasuke memandang langit sambil menunggu kedua orangtuanya, Naruto juga memandang langit melalui salah satu jendela yang ada di Mansion itu, "Sampai bertemu lagi Naruto/Sasuke," ujar mereka bersamaan—tanpa mereka sadari.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Owari. Astaga, ini fict isiniya Lemon semua ya? D: Maaf, saya tau kok saya bejat. (_ _)

Hm, mau tanya, kalau saudara jauh itu boleh ngelakuin 'itu' gak ya? Kalau saudara kandung 'kan udah pasti gak boleh, tapi kalau ini? Ah, kalau gak boleh berarti saya salah dapet ide dong? Ahaha.

Itu ada adegan yang mirip sama salah satu doujin—yang kebetulan saya inget (waktu itu lagi googling nemu doujin, wkwkwk /pluk) tapi saya lupa siapa pemiliknya, ada yang tau? Kapan2 fictnya saya edit kalau ada yang tau.

Maaf kalau masih ada Typos, dll yang kurang berkenan.

Review?


End file.
